Short stories
by Draglitch
Summary: A few very short stories that I wrote when I was bored. They don't have much of an interesting plot. Might include bad-written smut. Beware!
1. 1 First Thought

11/11/11

Today, I saw the two being at it again. They were lovey-dovey all day, and I'm sure Hijiri didn't approve of their indecency. They...found some pocky...or, knowing Nue, "found" some pocky. All day, all day they were eating it, but it wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't eat it in multiple, different ways...some more lewd than others.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous of them, I'm just a little annoyed that they have to show their love so much in the temple. They don't seem to be able to do that in private!

...I might have said I'm not jealous, but at the same time, I...yes, I might be. I'm not really envious of Shou and Nazrin, since the relationship they have only seems to be that of close friends, or master-servant, but these two...it really is love, and I've never felt something like it before. Platonic love, maybe, but that's not the one I'm talking about.  
I wonder how love works, sometimes. Do the two need to be attracted to each other already? Do you only need one person already in love with the other, slowly making the partner fall in love? Or do you simply need a strong bond, that will develop until both fall in love with each other? This seems like a simple formula, but what MAKES you fall in love?

The reason I'm asking this to myself...  
Isn't it a coincidence that the person I grew feelings for, if at least a little, was my best friend...but now that she's going out with Nue, it's actually Nue's best friend that seems to have taken a liking for me? So, the reason I'm asking this to myself, is that...obviously, I don't like her back right now. And we also don't talk that much. But if I hang around her, her that loves me, will I start liking her back? I wonder if that's how Murasa's relationship started. To be honest, I don't imagine Nue having told her she liked her, but the Captain's bold enough to have told her. This situation confirms my belief that if someone likes you, or if you have a strong bond, a relationship will work.

Anyhow, I heard that the two lovebirds lost a box of pocky. Really, knowing them, it mustn't be far from the rest of their stack. I don't want to ask them for a box, since it would seem weird of me to do so.  
If I find it, I'll keep it...and I think I'll make use of it. If someone likes me, I should see if I can like her back, right? 


	2. 2 6 on 10

12/16/11

"Seven"  
Nue shook her head.  
"It's obviously six, I don't know how you could even begin to think it's seven!", Nue added.  
Murasa grinned.  
"Well, you told me on a scale of one to ten, and I answered seven. If you didn't want my opinion, you could have said so already."  
"That's...I want your opinion." She sighed. "You just seem to disregard a major point, and that's the sweetness. It's too sweet!", she said, pointing at the cake.  
"Maybe it's the fact I'm a ghost, but it really deserves a seven on ten. Shouldn't you be happy? You made it yourself after all."  
Biting her lower lip, Nue scooped another small bit of cream from the top of the cake, tasting it once again. A moment passed.  
"I might give it a six point five on ten. But not a seven!"  
The ghost laughed, and drank from her glass. "You really ought to try some of that", she said, pointing at what she just drank.  
Looking conflicted, Nue shook her head like earlier, then turned it away.  
"You need to like it when it's...raw. You can't soil the taste with milk."  
"Hey, well, I'm doing it alright!" With a grin, she cut herself a part of the cake, putting it on a plate.  
Nue gasped. "It's not ready yet! Stop that!" She tried to remove it from her hands, but the captain turned around, laughing.  
"Too late" were her last words, before sticking her fork in it, then putting it in her mouth.  
Nue facepalmed, groaning "It's ruined, you weren't supposed to eat it before it was on the table."  
As Murasa finished eating the part, Hijiri entered the kitchen.  
"You two seem to be having some-" She stopped, looking at the cake, a bit in awe.  
"You weren't supposed to see that until tonight, Hijiri..." Nue said, a tad disappointed in Murasa and herself.  
"Well, I can tell you it's quite good, at least! A good seven on ten!" Murasa replied, laughing.  
Byakuren teared up a little, but turned away before the two could notice.  
"I'll leave you two to it, then. I didn't think you would do something like this for my birthday." She wiped her eyes and turned back at them. "Thank you." she said, as she left the room.  
Nue shrugged, then started laughing, hitting Murasa's arm. 


End file.
